


You made your bed

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Not for fans of Dinah Lance, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 1x18. Laurel has different and harsher words for her mother, when she leaves.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	You made your bed

**Author's Note:**

> Something I remembered from reading Stand and Ward and Queen's now deleted story that I had saved, 'We run this town' and recently reading Taw2541's story 'Arrow Rewritten: Season 2'. Takes place in 1x18, when Dinah leaves.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Dinah was packing up and putting her coat on, about to leave, while Laurel was at her couch.

"Got to go get going to the airport. That red eye to Central City. I should be home in a flash." Dinah said before seeing how Laurel was staring at her as she got up.

"Mom." Laurel called as Dinah turned around but was surprised to see the anger and betrayal in her eyes. "Don't bother coming back here again or calling me or Dad. We're done."

"Laurel—"

"You _knew_ that my boyfriend was cheating on me with my baby sister of all people and you said nothing and Dad and I had to face with that grief and loss on our own, once we found out that the Gambit went down." Laurel sneered.

"She was my daughter—" Dinah stared.

"So was I! But you've made it very clear in the past five years how much your family actually means to you! Get out." Laurel snarled.

Dinah could feel her eyes get wet as she raised her hands pleadingly. "Laurel, please, I—"

"Get out of my apartment, get out of Starling City and don't ever come here again! We're done! There's nothing left for you here anymore, you made your own bed, now sleep in it. Don't even bother visiting or calling me or Dad. Do you understand? To me, you died with Sara, when the Gambit went down."

Dinah sniffed and stared for a moment before finally, she walked out of the apartment, holding back tears closing the door. Unable to fight her own tears anymore, Laurel slumped onto her couch, wiping her wet cheeks and covering her face, breaking down.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite honestly, I never was a fan of Dinah (mother) in the show but some of it might be because of unavailability of Alex Kingston. It is partly understandable she didn't tell Laurel or Quentin about Sara going with Oliver on the Gambit but her keeping to herself for five years that she had known the whole time that Sara was leaving with Oliver, wow.
> 
> Plus, another red flag. Laurel gets poisoned and it takes that for Dinah to actually come visit her family, plus in 2x14, it is revealed she actually has someone and doesn't really have any interest in getting back together with Quentin. Just shows what a terrible mother Dinah is but again, that might be because of limited availability of Alex Kingston.
> 
> Honestly, it's a surprise that either Quentin or Laurel didn't kick her out in Season 1 after it was revealed that Dinah had known the whole time about Sara leaving. Her abandoning Quentin is partly understandable because of Quentin drinking and burying himself into work but leaving Laurel to face that grief alone and not staying in touch for five years shows what a terrible mother she is.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
